Suprise!
by jentomboy
Summary: Misaki has a little suprise for him when he comes to class one afternon.


Yay my first junjou romantica story! ^_^ This is for my best friend's (who's name I can't find on here!) late b-day. She loved it so much she said, "Either you post this, or I will!" So ta da!

Review and fav please! Also if you find anything I could work on, just say so. =P

* * *

><p>Misaki thought he was ready for anything that involved Usagi, no matter how ridiculous it was, but this was way over the top. Misaki had walked into his English class, ready to learn, when he saw the last person he would have thought to be teaching his class. There standing in front of the class, writing his name on the board, was Usagi.<p>

Misaki stood in the doorway with his mouth hanging open. His eyes were open wider than the moon. His body was frozen stiff like a statue. His mind was trying to process this new information, but was failing.

"Misaki, move out of the doorway to the other students can get in." Usagi said, still writing on the board.

Misaki closed his mouth. He looked behind him, and saw the glare of many angry students. He mouthed sorry before running to Usagi.

Usagi! He loudly whispered. "What do you think your doing here?"

Usagi looked at him smiling. "I think I am teaching here while your teacher is away."

Misaki blinked. "Is he sick?"

"He had some important business to take care of."

~Meanwhile~

"Damn it Nowaki! Stop!" Hiroki tried to push his lover away, but Nowaki stayed clung to him.

"But Hiro-san, you look so cute!" Nowaki moved his hand down to Hiroki's naked butt, squeezing it.

Hiroki squealed in surprise. Quickly he turned and smacked Nowaki on the head with a wooden spoon. "D-Don t do that!" He stuttered.

Nowaki whined. "But Hiro-san, I never get to see you cooking naked in a pink apron! It s my dream come true!"

A anger mark appeared on Hiroki's head. Out of habit he grabbed the nearest book-which was the cook book he was using-and threw it at Nowaki s shoulder. "I should have gone to work instead of doing this! Just because your back doesn't mean your special-why are you staring at me? Wait, get back! Nowaki! NOWAKI!"

~Now back to our program~

Misaki glared at Usagi. "Why did you even take this job- wait, why did they even call you? You re a freaking author!"

"I put my name on the sub list."

"W-Why?"

Usagi leaned in close to Misaki's face. "So I can keep a eye on my uke."

Misaki's face turned red. He quickly made sure no one had heard that. All of his classmates were busy talking. He sighed in relief. He turned back to Usagi, and saw the other male was staring at him.

"Go take your seat, Takahashi. I need to start class."

Misaki was taken back. He hadn't heard Usagi say his last name before. Slowly he dragged himself to his seat, ignoring the staring looks along the way.

Misaki was listening to Usagi's reading of Japanese poems, when a note was passed to him. He took a look at the note, and realized it was from his best friend, Keiichi Sumi.

_"Isn't the teacher the famous author who drops you off at school?"_ The note said.

Misaki lifted up his pencil and wrote, _"Yeah."_

_"Why is he here? Don t you have to have a teacher's licence?"_

_"Eh . . .Let s not get into that."_

Keiichi gave Misaki a confused look, then went back to listen to Usagi.

Misaki couldn't help but notice the way Keiichi was staring at Usagi. It made him want to stand up and smack Keiichi for even looking at Usagi-

Misaki mentally slapped himself. Why should he be jealous? For all he knew that could be Keiichi's creepy way of looking at every teacher. There was no way his best friend was in love with Usagi. He took a quick look at Keiichi, and saw the heart sick look in the boy's eyes.

Misaki lowly growled, but stopped once he noticed. _What is wrong with me?_ He thought. _I shouldn t be jealous. Usagi is just someone I live with-and the person who molests me everyday. It s not like I l-l-l- really like him!_

"Misaki."

Misaki snapped out of his thoughts, and looked at Usagi who called his name. "Y-Yes?"

"Please read the poem Mibu no Tadamine."

"Uh, Y-Yes Sir." He grabbed his book, stood up, and began to read the poem.

"Gentle foothills, and in the dew drops of the mountains,  
>soaked, I waited for you-"<p>

His eyes began to slowly close-but only halfway-as if he was in a dream state. His voice became more soft, as if singing a child's goodnight song.

"grew wet from standing there  
>in the dew drops of the mountains."<p>

He fully opened his eyes, and saw all eyes on him. All of them looked at him in awe-all but one. The one was no other than Usagi. Usagi was staring at him smirking. Misaki could see the lust in Usagi's eyes. A blush crept along his face. Quickly he sat and covered his face in his book-before anyone noticed.

The bell was heard. Usagi closed his book. "Class dismissed."

Everyone gathered their things and headed out of class-talking about the poems. Misaki was in the middle of putting his things away, when Usagi appeared beside him. He grabbed Misaki's hands and pulled him down the stairs.

"U-Usagi!" Misaki cried, trying to get free. "What do you think your doing!"

Usagi threw everything off of the desk, and laid Misaki down on it. He took out some handcuffs from the top drawer, and handcuffed Misaki's hands behind his back.

"H-Hey!" He cried out.

Usagi put his finger to Misaki's lips to quiet him. He walked over to the door, locked it, and covered it with a piece of paper. After that was done, he walked back to Misaki-who was struggling with the handcuffs. He stood in front of the younger boy, enjoying the scene before him.

"Usagi! Let me go!" Misaki cried.

Usagi started to unbutton Misaki's shirt. "Say my name again."

Misaki blushed. "No! I refuse!"

"Then I'll make you."

Usagi began to trail kisses down Misaki's stomach until he reached his pants. Smirking Usagi undid the belt, and pulled them off with the boxers. "You're hard Misaki."

Misaki blushed. He knew he was hard, but he didn t want to admit that Usagi was the one who caused it. "S-Shut up! I-it s just morning wood!"

"In the afternoon?"

"Oh shut up."


End file.
